


New Chapter

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Phil plans a surprise for his girlfriend while Dan tries to reconnect with his family.





	New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't at me guys. They are allowed to have a life we don't know about. I've been toying with this idea for years so here. Hope you guys love it.

The livestream ended and they sighed in relief. So far it had been a great year, they had gone on tour, moved, hadn't felt that damn any illusive burnout...

Dan turned to Phil hearing him giggle. He grinned and looked over his mate's shoulder to see him texting Lizzie.

"She excited to come to you house this year?"

Dan asked standing, he was happy for Phil. Truly. He knew how the Phandom was, hell, it was why he and Adrian weren't close anymore. He suppressed a sigh at that thought and turned to see Phil as he stood as well.

"Yeah, we're planning on going out with Martin and Cordelea sometime when we're up there. I'm going to make sure I packed everything."

He scampered off, Dan grinned as he left. Going back to his thoughts, he wasn't sure if Phil was ready to tell everyone yet. They didn't even follow each other on social media for crying out loud. But she had been great friend and nee girlfriend these last two years.

Dan was still surprised Phil had managed to not only meet her on tour when she was a stave hand for their UK leg but actually keep her a secret this long.

"Dan!"

"Yeah?"

"You pack yet?"

"You know I haven't, wh -ohmygod."

Dan had walked down the hall to Phil's as he talked, he didn't want to yell after that whole neighbor incident. Dan's eyes were wide, in Phil's hand was a small black box.

"Shit, no way."

Phil grinned and nodded.

"Thinking of asking her over Christmas, that's not too cheesy right?"

Phil groaned as he fell back onto his bed. Dan sat next to him shaking his head.

"Nah mate. I think she'll like it. I mean she loves Love Actually for Pete's sake."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!"

Phil said in mock annoyance swatting at him playfully. But Dan could tell he was nervous, nervous for this new step. Nervous for what this could mean. Dan knew they sometimes played up their bromance for the cameras. He wasn't that naive, it worked and this could ruin everything...

"Phil, just relax okay. She'll love it okay?"

Phil swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I remember last Christmas she tore through my suitcase looking for presents."

Phil said with such a fond smile that Dan couldn't help laugh. Dan liked to call Lizzie Tabs as a result of her playfulness nature. She didn't seem to mind, she actually enjoyed it.

"So, I was wondering, can you keep this in your suitcase? I'll get it back from you there morning I do it. She likes the property so we may go for a walk or something."

Dan's eyes were wide. He lost things at the best of times, but he wanted this to go well. Phil deserved to by happy.

"Y - yeah, shit Phil. What if I lose -"

"Don't."

Phil's voice was sharper then he probably intended to. He blinked and and sat up shaking his head and patting Dan on the back.

"You won't mate. Just -"

Dan and Phil looked to where Phil'a phone was near his pillow. Phil groaned and reached for it. Grinning when it he saw it was Lizzie.

"Hey Princess."

Dan made a silent motion of barfing. This was a side of Phil he could never get used to.

"God get a room."

"I am! This is _my_ room Dan!"

There was noise on the other end, as Dan laughed as Phil tried to push him out of the room..

"Huh? Yeah Dan won't leave - okay."

Phil rolled his eyes and tossed Dan the phone, Dan stuck his tongue out and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Liz! How was normal person life?"

She laughed before answering.

"It was good! We just finished Hamilton for today. So that was fun, I would have loved to see the original one..you coming up with us right? You haven't packed yet have you?"

Dan rolled his eyes dramatically and shook his head.

"No Mum! God! Here! Dad wants you!"

He tossed the phone to Phil who laughed as he left closing the door behind him.

Dan went back to his room, be unpaused the video he had been watching before...Adrian was good.

He would never comment on the video though, but he was glad the Phandom was being on their best behavior. He never wanted to get a call like that again. He didn't think he'd ever heard Adrian so angry and hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the nicknames are a joke on the Prince Consort and Queen of England - Phil and Elizabeth (Hence Princess, idk what nickname for Phil should be thoughts?)


End file.
